Goku Kira
Goku Kira (ゴクウキラ, Gokū Kira), usually just referred to as G-Kira, is one of the main antagonists of Another Road. His true identity is Devastation Dragon Emperor, Kira (キラ) from an unaltered timeline, in which he stole the body of Goku and sought to destroy all supernatural beings (Angels, Devils, & Fallen Angels) alongside Future Kira and Present Kira. He was given the name "Goku Kira" by Rias Gremory of the Future when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. Present Kira's plan to steal Goku's body was foiled once the Occult Research Club learned the identity of this "Fake Goku" which caused Goku Kira and Future Kira to rescue the third Kira creating an altered timeline. Appearance His original appearance was the same as his counterparts. After stealing Goku's body, he underwent physical changes. While still essentially identical, he has a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat more muscular physique. Kira wears more casual outfits but he is shown to be wearing the same outfit as Black to cause confusion for the heroes. Personality Upon taking Goku's body, He gained many opposite characteristics to his host body's personality. He is extremely sadistic, seen when he kills Rias, along with the vast majority of the devils, believing it to be "justice". However, he retains his past self's politeness and is shown to be graceful during his first fight with Goku as in his body. It's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race as well, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe, enough to make the the decision to use Shenron's power to take over and reside in the body of a Saiyan. G-Kira's main goal is to create a new world that is free of the injustice brought upon by supernatural beings and populated only with honest and kind people, thus becoming their "God". G-Kira is decisive and driven to achieve his ambitions, without faltering one bit in his beliefs. Despite staining his hands with the blood of the people that he's killed, this extreme action can be said as a result of his unmoving resolve. G-Kira is willing to sacrifice any of his family members if they interfere with his plan shown as Kira stopped him from killing Mira. Biography = Background = He was originally a version of Kira from the present timeline. With his continuous distrust of mortals and growing hatred of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels passive and indirect influence of the universe's development, he ultimately rejected his friendship with the Gremory Clan and went rogue, becoming a Stray Devil, and began developing his Zero God Plan ''with the Devastation Dragon, Uther. To which, his ultimate goal became to annihilate all supernatural beings in a specific timeline, then build up from there, conquering every other timeline with it, making the multiverse a "true utopia" rid of the mortals who ruin it. Requiring a Ring of Time for his plans, Kira located and killed Black in his universe and took his Potara Earrings so he could wield the Ring of Time. For the next part of his plan, Kira gathered the wish-granting orbs and wished to switch bodies with Goku Jr, thus merging his soul with the Saiyan body. Upon his wish being granted, to erase all personal ties to Goku's past, he killed Goku, followed by his friends, family, and took the name of Son Goku for himself. On a sneaky ambush, He then killed the members of the Occult Research Club, Despite his newly-found power, Kira needed to find a reality to avoid dealing with the Four Great Satans. = August 13, 2017 = || It seems in this time period, Kira had began his travels around his world. This information is missing. Being the Process of restoring || = ''Meeting Future Kira and The War for Future Earth = Kira began traveling to various parallel realities in search for one with the ideal settings so he could act initially unnoticed. Eventually, he found one in a Future Warrior's timeline where he would meet Future Kira, immediately allying with him. Techniques * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - Kira is shown to use ki blasts while terrorizing his timeline. * Continuous Energy Bullets - Kira used this technique against Future Rias. * Dragon Kamehameha - Goku Kira’s signature move. Includes enhanced versions. * Dragon Knife Cut - Kira's signature attack, used by Kira after obtaining Goku's body to kill his family and friends. * Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki and power levels. * Shockwave - After engraving Goku's power into his own being he is shown using this technique while testing his new abilities. * Violent Fierce Devil Slicer- Kira is able to emits a blade of red dragon energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's ki aura. He used this attack as a Super Saiyan Blue when he struck down Super Saiyan Rage Goku Black. **'Energy Javelin Shots' - In his Super Saiyan form, Black can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. This attack easily defeated Super Saiyan Rage Goku after he powered up from his rage. **'Violent Fierce Devil Slicer (Dual Sword Mode) '- A more powerful version of the Violent Fierce Devil Slicer technique, attained by Goku Kira after he turned his anger into power. It became capable of opening a rift in the universe to an unknown place or time which would release an evil energy. Equipment *'Potara' - After killing Goku Black, Kira took his Potara earrings. *'Time Ring' - Retaining his demonic ki as a Dragon Emperor and wearing an earring of a Supreme Kai, Kira is able to wield a Time Ring, which allows him to travel through time and even alternate realities. The ring also acts as a stabilizer, keeping his existence unaffected by changes in the past. Transformations Balance Breaker - the Balance Breaker of the Devastation Dragon which creates a Black Dragon Armor with green jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities the user can double their power without the 10-second time limit, this also applies to later forms. The armor has two rocket thruster on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them can come out a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight. Juggernaut Drive '-' 'like Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear, Kira also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Devastation Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity. Goku's body Using a wish from Shenron, Kira switched bodies with Goku and gained its might. In this form he became the dark and evil saiyan warrior known as "'Goku Kira". Super Saiyan Due to taking the body of Goku Jr, G-Kira is able to become a Super Saiyan at will. Noticeably, and his eyes gain a black outline similar to Majin Vegeta. '''It is believed that G-Kira is able to transform into Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 at will since Goku Jr. could do it. Super Saiyan God Oddly enough, Kira was able to achieve this form regardless of not having a pure heart. It is believe he made a wish on the Dragon Balls after suffering a small defeat at the hands of Goku Jr. G-Kira often taunts Rias Gremory as he refers to himself as the "Crimson Prince of Devastation" * '''Saiyan Beyond God: G-Kira has attained godly ki, becoming capable of using the power of Super Saiyan God in combination with his base form. Due to him being able to transform into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Goku Kira is able to hold this form easily. Most noticeable, G-Kira's eyes continue to glow red instead of the default blood red they are. Super Saiyan Blue Unlike Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and Goku Black, Goku Kira has gained the ability to use the power of a god with his Super Saiyan form. This form is identical to Super Saiyan only with blue hair and a blue aura instead of gold. The form's power surpasses that of a Super Saiyan God and is a level beyond that offers increased levels of ki control. Goku Kira used this transformation to combat Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and Goku Black in their Super Saiyan Rage forms and easily overpowered them. However the form has a flaw from prolonged usage, but not nearly as quick a stamina drain. Also, repeated use will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. Voice actors *Japanese: Yoshimasa Hosoya, Mamoru Miyano (Original body) *English dub: 'Johnny Yong Bosch, Brad Swaile '(Original body) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans with Saiyan Blood Category:Former Dragon Category:Male Characters